Sleepwalking lion
by ZephyrusWesty
Summary: Connie is confused about what he should do in the future when something comes up and clears his mind and worries to a rather large extent.


**Heyo Westy here , this story is more of a drabble but oh well its fun to write fanfiction about your favorite characters. yeah I've noticed I say yeah alot its probably because i'm sleep debrived and just cannot be arsed but oh well. Let the show go on! Thank MikasaSmackHerMan for this story because the story sleep frights and love bites gave me the inspiration for this! also AU: the training camp is more like a school with lessons planned, as well.**

**Disclaimer I don't own attack on titan Connie or Annie but I am pretty ****sure I own the ship name Cannie lol.**

* * *

Connie sat blankly on the roof, thinking just about what he would do after the training corps. Would he go survey corps with Eren and Mikasa a place where he could die any day but be with his friends but would he go military brigade or barracks both with better, Varying, levels of safety depending on how he does in the up coming final exams. The thoughts knot his brows in confusion the limited choice for the better performing. The roof creaked in the wind and the sound brought him back to reality, more aware of his surroundings now his ears twitched at the muffled sound of clothes rubbing against clothes. The trailing sound stopped behind his head and as he strained his head back to see who was there, Connie was greeted by a deep crimson blush as he saw the top of Annie as normal, Normal without the maneuver gear that is. Her brown jacket and white shirt that highlight her breasts as his neck strained more he saw the top of the deep brown skirt and then moving down to her completely bear legs. "Uh... Annie?Uh... Er Pants?" he struggled over the urge to stare at her legs.

"Oh" she said nonchalantly well as nonchalantly as she could over her very, very light blush."It seems I'm missing pants, am I normally like this... dopey?" she asked with her tone hinting on confusion "I'm cold, Why did I come up here without pants" she mentally argued with her self until Connie stepped up and asked her to sit next to him he took of his brown jacket and wrapped it around her legs and shuffled up next to her.

"You okay Annie?" he asked curiously"You seemed, confused". She turned around ad looked at him with a heavier blush this time as he placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump. Annie pointed to her bear legs in confusion.

"Why am I not wearing pants? I mean we didn't do ...anything did we? you didn't see ...anything" she trailed of again both of them blushed at the thought. He shook his head then pause looked at her and nodded. she covered her crotch with one hand and Slapped him with the other across the face and giggled "Pervert".Connie put a thoughtful look on his face and scoured his mind for an answer his face visibly lit up because he was doing something smart people do, find answers. With that her turned his body to Annie and sat up in his knees and looked around the cabin they sat on. He looked around for people and when all was clear he asked her the question,

"Do you sleep walk Annie" he said gently. She just nodded and blushed again because she thought it was a children habit and she thought herself as a grown woman. "Don't sleep walkers forget everything in between going to bed and waking up?" he asked with an excited tone waiting for her answer as he had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Well yeah but-" she started interrupted by Connie's soft lips crashing onto hers as he held her chin up. to them it seemed longer than three or four seconds it seemed like all of eternity but it wasn't and Connie moved away hesitantly looking into her icy blue eyes."ger...uh.. wha... why...C-Connie?" she stuttered and tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes open fully and shifted across his smiling face rapidly trying to read his expression. she pinched herself and sat there.

"Its not a dream, I already checked"

confused as a boy she had very little interest ,apart from thinking he was cute, in before this made her completely weak at the knees. Annie looked around and found herself looking at her hands. her hands were shaking, she was never nervous, never, she was nervous, completely. she was confused and worried at her feeling did she like him, she thought she did but she didn't believe it herself."Hey you okay Annie, I didn't hurt you did I, did I do something oh all that time practicing with Jean and it went wrong!" he moved from asking a question to beating himself up with a prominent bottom lip. "Of all the time dreaming about it, it was bad," he looked up to see a giggling Annie.

"Its not that you did it wrong, Connie its just I've never been... kissed by a ...boy" she said trailing of but then perked up" You practiced kissing Jean so it'd be better when you kissed me?"she laughed at the thought of the two kissing and leaned in so there foreheads where touching she had never taken the initiative with things like this, but there's a first time for everything. "Connie, I think... I think... I like you" she stuttered. he looked up from the the millionth blush and kissed her again but his time she knew it was coming and kissed him back he guided his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance permission which was granted without a second thought and they battled for dominance like in the ring which Annie usually won but this time it was Connie tasting every millimeter of her sweet tasting mouth until he had to take a breath reluctantly but this time when he kissed her,her lips wouldn't be enough with one hand one the back of her neck and the other on her pack, her traced her jawline with soft kissed suckling and nipping slightly on her tender skin making her mewl with sounds of pleasure. as he got to the end of her jawline her started tracing vein down her neck lifting his hand up onto her breast slowly pressing and teasing with an agonizingly slow pace . which made her moan aloud even whilst protesting against moaning. Eventually Connie leaned back pulling her on top with him. Once Annie realized what was happening she stopped kissing for three reasons one for breath one to giggle completely out of character and the third to say,"Not here, Connie" and he understand what she was saying, she was saying they weren't going to do it for the first time on the filthy roof of a log cabin. As soon as her registered her thought process they heard someone shoud.

"Lovebirds get down from there" That someone who shouted was Keith Shadis honestly he really didn't care about them making out on the roof of their cabin he thought everyone would know who they were. He thought it was funny medling on his students business. And then Connie and Annie got down from the roof and went their separate ways.

* * *

**There it was the first chapter of my sleep deprived brain, i'm still confused about Cockblocker Keith. It got a bit heated but at the same time I got a bit carried away and now Annie is almost completely OOC but oh well hope you enjoyed it new chapter soon. PEACE :3!**

**~Westy **


End file.
